1. Field of the Invention
The present embodiment of the invention relates to a trimmer attachment for mower deck for use in connection with lawn trimmers. The trimmer attachment for mower deck has particular utility in connection with lawn trimmer that is servo controlled.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Trimmer attachment for mower decks are desirable for reducing time necessary to do yard work by simultaneously trimming while mowing a lawn.
The use of lawn trimmers is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,453,372 to Remer discloses a universal grass edger and trimmer attachment is disclosed utilizing a rotary flexible drive shaft whose operating end is supported by a multi-positional boom. However, the Remer '372 patent does not include a servo control for height and a servo control button to tap the trimmer on the ground for line feed.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,065,566 to Gates discloses a trimmer attachment for mower deck for trimming around trees and other objects simultaneously with mowing. A pivotal boom projects laterally from the mower deck and carries one or more trimming heads which rotate flexible lines using motive power supplied by the tractor. The boom deflects when it encounters a tree and is able to trim around more than 180.degree. of the tree circumference. A tension spring returns the boom to its normal lateral position after the tree has been cleared. The boom can be swung upwardly for compact storage by a power cylinder. However, the Gates '566 patent does not include a servo control for height and a servo control button to tap the trimmer on the ground for line feed.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,189 to Devillier et al. discloses an edging and trimming lawn mower apparatus that includes a mower assembly having a blade rotating within a horizontal plane for cutting grass. A trimmer assembly extends laterally of the mower assembly for trimming grass. An edger assembly similarly projects laterally of the mower assembly and includes an edging blade rotating in a vertical plane for cutting grass adjacent a solid object. However, the Devillier et al. '189 patent does not include a servo control for height and a servo control button to tap the trimmer on the ground for line feed.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a trimmer attachment for mower deck that allows lawn trimmer that is servo controlled. The Remer '372, Gates '566 and Devillier et al. '189 patents make no provision for a servo control for height and a servo control button to tap the trimmer on the ground for line feed.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved trimmer attachment for mower deck which can be used for lawn trimmer that is servo controlled. In this regard, the present embodiment of the invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the trimmer attachment for mower deck according to the present embodiment of the invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of lawn trimmer that is servo controlled.